


#1 (Demon) Dad

by TerraYoung



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: (well technically the aftermath of it), - Michael, Gen, Mistaken for Related, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: Michael gets mistaken for Eleanor’s dad. Turns out neither of them are all that bothered by the assumption.





	#1 (Demon) Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [World's Best Self-Appointed Father Figure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566650) by [Forlorn Kumquat (sara_wolfe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/Forlorn%20Kumquat). 

> Ambiguously set in season 3, but after Michael met Eleanor's mother.

“I don’t get humans,” you say for the umpteenth - what a fun word! - time. “Why do you all have the need to put others’ relationships into neat little boxes? It’s absurd.”

Eleanor shrugs slowly. “I dunno either, man. We’re weird that way.”

“We don’t even look anything alike! And then to jump from there to romance - How do your brains even _make _that that leap?”

“Older man, younger woman... it tends to go one of two ways. Besides, either you could be my step-dad or I could’ve been adopted.” Eleanor turns to stare out the window, then mutters something else.

“What was that?” You ask.

“Nothing!” She looks back over at you and sags. “Fine. I said that it probably would’ve worked out better for me. If-If you actually _were _my dad, I mean.” Eleanor snorts. “I’ve only known you for a couple months, you’re a _literal demon_, and yet I think you would’ve been a better dad than my actual dad. How sad is that?”

It takes a minute for you to get your mouth working. You? A good dad? You’re not sure if you should be honored or disbelieving or pinching yourself.

“Um, not very? If he was anything like Donna -”

“Worse, really.”

“-then I don’t blame you for looking elsewhere for a replacement.” You shrug helplessly. “I think there’s better ones out there than me, but...” You smile. “Honestly, I’m honored, Eleanor. Thank you.”

Eleanor blushes slightly and tries to cover it up with an eyeroll. “It’s nothing. Fair warning though - if we make it to Father’s Day, I’m getting you a mug or a tie or whatever cliche-ass gift I can get my hands on. The cheesier the better.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
